Unexpected Feelings
by OBOIOBOI
Summary: Greg falls in love with the most unexpected person. Luna Girl! Find out what happens in "Unexpected Feelings" is my first fanfic ever made. Pls enjoy this sweet story and pls review. Rated T or K for uhhhh... reasons. Lol. And as they say... DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

(i don't watch or actually like pj maks but my little sis does and in a particular episode I saw some sort of connection between the 2 so i made this ENJOY!)

(Also pls review)

 **LET'S GET IT!**

It is snowing. And school's out. Amaya and Connor were standing outside Greg's door. Amaya knocked the door.

"Greeeeeeeeg... c'mon outside its beautiful and _snowy!"_ Amaya beamed. "Yeah lets play together for a while out here!" Connor adds. * Silence*

"Hmm I wonder what's up with Greg." says Connor. Greg slowly opens the door.

"OH GEEZ ITS COLD OUT HERE!" Greg shrieks."Yeah cuz its snowing!" Amaya shouted.

"Well I can't go outside because I lost my coat! I can't find it anywhere! I swear I checked the whole house!"

"We'll help you look for it Greg" Connor suggests. "Uhhhh... Alright come in..." Amaya and Connor enter Greg's house. They search for about an hour. . but they can't find the damn coat. Greg sighs.

"Well thanks for trying to help me, guys"

"Sure Greg" They both say.

"Well I have to get going my mom is gonna make hot chocolate! Heheh see you later!" Amaya says.

"Yeah me too Greg. Bye!"

"Bye" Greg mutters. He sighs again. Then he spots a moth. _Luna Girl._ He says in his mind. Then he blushes. Just thinking about her makes him nervous. Not because she's a vilian and she can deafeat him easily. It's because he founded out a few weeks ago that he is crushing on her. Greg isn't going to tell Connor and Amaya about his crush though because that'll change EVERYTHING between them. He's gonna keep it a secret. And he's also going to her in the night not only because he needs his sweater but he wants to see her too.

 _Later in the night..._

Greg transforms. He goes to the HQ to get in his gecko mobile and search for Luna Girl. He soon sees her on top of a roof wearing Greg's coat. He gets out of the gecko mobile and climbs up there. But she's crying. He goes up to her.

"Luna Girl?"

"Gekko? W-what're y-you doing here?"

"Well I really need my coat and secondly, I just want to see you...heheh." Luna Girl blushes.

"Uhhh... *snif* why would you want to see me?" She asks ingnoring his first reason.

"Well... Uhhhh... I think you're beautiful and you deserve to be seen!" Greg flirts

"Awwww... Shucks that's the nicest thing ANYONE has ever said to me"

"Sure" Gekko winks at her. This time they both blush.

"Anyways..why are you crying?" He asks.

"All my moths died because of the snow the only one that survived was the one in your house since it's warm there. Then I got really cold too and decided to take a coat from someone's home I didn't know it was yours! I'm sorry! I'll take it off if you want me too."

"No don't! Please! I want you to stay warm! In fact, keep it! My mom wouldn't mind me losing _one coat._ I have a lot more at home and... I'm sorry about your moths."

"Thanks" Luna Girl hugs him then Gekko hugs her back. Then he kisses her on the cheeck. Luna Girl blushes. Gekko giggles.

"Gekko, you've really made me happy! Would you ever want to do this again, like hang out more?"

"Definetly"

Luna Girl kisses him this time.

"I love you Gekko!"

"I love you too, take care!" Gekko leaves very satisfied. Luna Girl kisses the jacket and hugs it too. Just to remember him.

 **THE END. What do you think of the story? Did ya like it? Should I write more of this story? Just review! Gr)**

 **FUNHAPPINESSLIFE IS OUT.**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys in the first chapter Greg loses his coat. Then when he goes to see Luna Girl, he says he has a lot more at home. Some of you might be wondering _THEN WHY THE HECK DID THEY GO THROUGH ALL THAT STRESS IF HE HAS MORE AT HOME? HUH?_ Well.. The rest was in the laundry. I forgot to add that in. Heheh :) And i dont update that quickly because of school. Sorry. Anyways, let's roll! Oh, and thanks to everyone that reviewed to my story! It means so much to me! _Now_ let's roll! :)

* * *

Greg wakes up and observes the outside trough his window. _Oh_ _wow! Its still snowing_ Greg thought. He remembered last night. He thought it was wonderful that he got along with one of the vilians.

"Greg!" His mom yelled.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Wake up, brush your teeth, and come downstairs. I've made breakfast!"

"Alright". Greg gets out of bed and brushes his teeth. Then he goes downstairs.

"Good morning, Mom" Greg says.

"Good morning, sweetie" His mom says. She kneels down to kiss his forehead. Greg giggles and sits down to eat his breakfast.

"Greg, I've been wondering, have you found your coat yet?" His mom asks.

 _Oh no! I gave my coat to Luna Girl! I can't tell her that!_ Greg screams in his head.

"Uhhh... No..." Greg says nervously.

"Really?"

"Uhmm... Yeah. I and my friends looked everywhere and we just couldn't find it!"

"OK just find it soon alright? Oh and there's no school today either because of the snow."

"Oh, okay." Greg finishes his breakfast.

"Hey mom can my friends Amaya and Connor come over?" Greg asks.

"Sure sweetie"

 _A little later_

 _..._

 _Knock knock knock._

 _Oh that must be my friends!_ Greg thinks.

Greg opens the door. "Hey guys!" Greg says.

"Hey Greg!" Amaya and Connor responds.

"Come in!'

Amaya and Connor goes inside his house. Greg and them go upstairs to his room.

"So guys, my mom wants me to find my coat. I know where it is but, I can't tell her where..." Greg states.

Connor had a puzzled look on his face. "Why?"

"Well I gave it to someone..."

"Who did you give it to?" Amaya asks.

"Luna girl..." Greg says nervously.

Amaya and Connor shared a confused look. Then they looked at Greg. "WHY?!" They say really confused.

"Well..… after you guys left, I saw a moth and figured Luna Girl had something to do with this fiasco. And she did. All her moths died and she was really cold, so she took my coat, not knowing it was mines. Since I'm pretty generous, I decided to give it to her so she could stay warm. And now I've made myself another conflict. How am I supposed to tell my mom that I gave it to some girl she doesn't even know?" Greg explained.

"Easy. Just take it back. She'll understand. I guess. Heheh :)" Connor suggests.

"Yeah, but I told her she could keep it"

"She could just get herself another one. Besides, she doesn't deserve to keep it if she stole it." Amaya adds.

 _Ugh just great there no way I can tell them I'm crushing on her now.._ Greg says to himself.

"Well can you guys at least tell me what I can tell my mom?"

"Sure. Maybe you could ask her to buy another one" Conner says.

"Ok"

* * *

I ran out of ideas...:( back to the story

* * *

Greg went to his mom and asked her if he could just get another one. His mom surprisingly agrees but they couldn't go to the store because of the snow. Soon Amaya and Connor had to leave and Greg was surprised everything went pretty well.

He was glad that Luna Girl got to keep his (or should I say her) coat.

And all was good and happy.

 **THE END** (lol I keep saying the end but its not the end heheh)

Sorry for this dumb chapter..

Please review. Thanks for reading!


	3. Answering the reviews

**Answering to the Reviews**

 **OwlLegendary000:** I understand that you are pretty mad about the cursing, but please understand that it was only one word, which is pretty common: **damn.** :\\. Annndd... It wasn't the PJ Masks saying it, it was me! The narrator! I'm not trying to offend you in anyway but, did you really had to throw a fit over **one word?** *sighs* But I'm not mad at you! We're cool :)! But the big question is: Do you like the story?

 **Wilddragon1234:** I'm not sure if I will post another chapter, but if I do, it'll be whenever I have time, like on the weekend.

 **Jesus lover:** Thanks for the feedback, my friend! :)

 **gekka:** Thank you! :)

 **JacobPhantom:** I will maybe.

 **Gracekim1:** Thank you! I will write some more stories soon. :)

 **FF Cartoon Editor-in-Cheif:** k then..

 **fanfictionmakermachine:** Thank you! :)

Overall, thanks for reviewing my story. It means a lot! :)


	4. IM SO MAD

**THE NEXT PERSON WHO TALKS ABOUT THE FLIPPING DIPPING CURSE WORD WILL BE REPORTED AND I WILL DELETE THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M TIRED OF THIS!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT TO SCREAM SO BAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHO CARES IF THEY'RE 6 AND THEY'RE CURSING???!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS MY STORY AND IT GOES MY WAY SO DON'T TELL ME HOW TO RUN MY STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP THIS MADNESS RIGHT NOW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND THIS STUPID THING IS THAT YOU GUYS THINK THE PJ MASKS ARE THE ONES CURSING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT WAS ME!!!!!!!!! THE ONE TELLING THE STORY!!!! ME!!!!!!! THE NARRATOR!!!!!!!! ME ME ME!!!!!!!!! I WASN'T BLAMING THE CURSING ON THE NARRATOR!!!!!!! I WAS BLAMING IT ON ME!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WE HAD A WHOLE CONFLICT OVER ONE WORD!!!!!!!!!! ONE FLIPPING WORD!!!!! I AM TRIGGERED!!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE TRYING TO START A SPEECH ABOUT ONE WORD!!!!!!! I'M SO ANGRY ABOUT THIS SITUATION!!!!!!!! THIS SITUATION WOULDN'T EVEN BE A THING IF SOMEONE DIDN'T TRY TO MAKE A BIG DEAL OUT OF ONE WORD!!!!!!!!!! THE FIRST TIME I WROTE THE DESCRIPTION IT SAID RATED T OR K FOR UHHHH REASONS JK JUST A LITTLE BIT OF SWEARING!!!!!!!! BUT FOR THE SAKE OF YOU GUYS I HAD TO CHANGE IT!!!!!! AS I SAID DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!!!!!!!! THIS WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN A PROBLEM AT ALL IF YOU GUYS WEREN'T SO EXTRA AND SO TRIGGERED ABOUT ONE WORD!!!!!! MAN I'M EVEN GOING TO QUOTE IT:**

"They search for about an hour.. but they couldn't find the damn coat. **" GUYS... THAT WAS ALL I FLIPPING SAID! YOU KNOW WHAT?! YOU KNOW WHAT?! TRY AND REVIEW SOMETHING ABOUT THE SITUATION I WILL DELETE THIS STORY!!!!! PERIOD. POINT. BLANK. JUST TRY!!! :( :) ;)**


	5. I'M DONE

I'M GOING TO DELETE MY ACCOUNT SOON. 2 DAYS AFTER THIS.


End file.
